Lillim
by M3n747
Summary: Mój pierwszy fanfik co widać po tytule, ale mam do niego sentyment. Rzecz dzieje się po Third Impact i powstała mimo iż wówczas jeszcze nie znałem End of Evangelion. :D


**M3n747 publishing presents:**

LILLIM

I. Sen 3rd Children

Shinji szedł nieskończenie długim, czarnym korytarzem. Bardziej wyczuwał swój ruch, niż go widział, nie było bowiem żadnych punktów odniesienia, które pozwoliłyby mu to określić. Nie czuł nawet własnego ciała, tylko ruch. Naprzód, cały czas przed siebie, bez końca. Zresztą, poczucie czasu już dawno znikło we wszechogarniającej czerni. Pozostawał jedynie sam akt ruchu, w najczystszej postaci. I tylko do przodu. Coś podszeptywało mu, że jeśli zrezygnuje z raz obranego kierunku, nigdy nie dojdzie do… Chociaż żadnych kierunków nie było. Tylko pustka, wieczna, nieskończona… i straszna. Do tego jeszcze ta niezmącona cisza, która jednak przerażała zamiast koić… Aż kłuła w uszy, drażniła je i rozrywała na części, by po chwili złożyć je na powrót w całość. I ponownie. I jeszcze raz. I znowu.

Po nieskończenie długim czasie, którego istnienia i tak nie sposób było stwierdzić, Shinji ujrzał drzwi płynące w nicości. Wraz z nimi pojawiło się ciało chłopaka, poczucie ruchu, dające wrażenie realności, czas, przestrzeń. Shinji wyciągnął rękę i nacisnął klamkę. Nim drzwi ustąpiły, zdążył zauważyć, iż umieszczony jest na nich dobrze znany mu napis. Nie wiedział jaki, wiedział tylko że go zna, i że ma on duże znaczenie dla wszystkiego. Nawet się nad tym nie zastanowił, gdyż drzwi stanęły otworem, a on sam bezwiednie postąpił krok naprzód.

Gdy tylko minął próg, drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim bezgłośnie. W jednej chwili rozpoznał miejsce, do którego trafił. Gabinet ojca. Dlaczego tutaj? Dziwny rysunek na suficie i podłodze. Przytłumione światło. Smutnie wyglądająca roślinka w kącie. Regał z poważnymi, niezrozumiałymi dlań książkami… a naprzeciwko drzwi biurko, przy którym zasiadały dwie osoby. Jedna z nich zwrócona plecami do Shinjiego, skryta całkowicie za wysokim oparciem, druga zaś po przeciwnej stronie blatu, lustrująca uważnie otoczenie znad splecionych dłoni. Shinji bezszelestnie ruszył naprzód, by po chwili znaleźć się przy biurku. W tej samej chwili krzesło obróciło się nie wydając najmniejszego dźwięku. Oczom chłopaka ukazała się spowita cieniem, niewyraźna sylwetka. Postać wyciągnęła rękę i musnęła jego policzek.

- Shinji… Shinji…

Postać uniosła opuszczoną do tej pory głowę. Shinji natychmiast dostrzegł wąskie, żółte oczy, spiczasty, wystający podbródek oraz długi, wąski róg na czole.

- Shinji…

Shinji gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Sen… Niepojęty, jak każdy sen. I niepokojący.

Nieprzytomne zmysły chłopaka wróciły po chwili do normy. Kaseta już dawno się skończyła, gdyż zamiast spokojnych dźwięków muzyki słyszał tylko głuchą ciszę. Nie czuł znajomego ucisku słuchawek w uszach. Pewnie wypadły. Może dlatego nie słyszy muzyki? Dziwne, czuł coś jeszcze. Jakby najdelikatniejszy dotyk, cień muśnięcia. Skupił na tym uczuciu całą swą uwagę, lecz nie potrafił odnaleźć przyczyny.

- Shinji…

Shinji spojrzał w bok.

Asuka! Co ona… Jak się tu… skąd… co?

Płakała. Asuka… płakała! Po delikatnych policzkach powoli spływały łzy, spełzały leniwie w dół i wsiąkały w poduszkę. Musiała łkać już dłuższą chwilę, gdyż na materiale widoczna była plama wilgoci.

„To sen" - zaczął uspokajać się Shinji. „Wydawało mi się że się budzę, ale tak naprawdę śnię dalej. Przecież to niemożliwe, by ona płakała. Nie, nie ona. Wszyscy inni, ale nie ona!"

- Shinji… Boję się… - Ciałem Asuki ponownie targnął szloch. To upewniło Shinjiego, iż nie śpi. „Więc jednak…"

Asuka skuliła się nieco, podciągając nogi ku sobie i wciskając głowę w ramiona. Shinji nie wiedział co zrobić, jak zareagować… Wyciągnął niepewnie rękę i, wiedziony nagle odnalezionym, dawnym instynktem, niezgrabnie przesunął dłonią po jej płomiennorudych włosach, lśniących lekką, odrobinę nierealną poświatą w srebrzystym blasku księżyca. Czuł jak serce łomocze mu w piersi, wyrywając się na zewnątrz. To spadło na niego tak nagle i niespodziewanie, w tak wielkie zaskoczenie wprawiając… Kto by pomyślał, że Asuka kiedykolwiek…

- Mamo… - Asuka chlipnęła chwytając delikatnie ramię Shinjiego. Jej oddech powoli się uspokajał, stawał się miarowy i spokojny. Usnęła.

Lecz do Shinjiego sen nie przychodził. Zresztą wcale go nie chciał. Raz, że znów mogło przyśnić mu się coś dziwacznego, dwa, że cała ta sytuacja była dlań zbyt niesamowita. Zarazem pociągała go i odpychała, nie pozwalając mu spokojnie zebrać myśli. Czuł, że wzbiera w nim coś, co chce wykrzyczeć: „JA!" całemu światu, ale nie potrafi znaleźć słów, w które mogłoby się przyodziać. Szarpało się i wyrywało na powierzchnię, lecz napotykało niewidzialną barierę i zduszone opadało w głębiny. I opadając pociągnęło za sobą umęczoną jaźń dziecka, dając mu ukojenie w czarnej otchłani snu pozbawionego marzeń.

**II. Umwandlung 1 **

Rano jej nie było. Shinji miał przez chwilę nadzieję, że był to jednak wyłącznie sen, wytwór przeciążonej ostatnimi dniami psyche, lecz szybko pozbył się wszelkich złudzeń, gdy tylko przetarł wciąż jeszcze zaspane oczy i skupił wzrok na sąsiedniej poduszce. Była wygnieciona, a do poszewki przyczepionych było kilka długich włosów, które tkwiły tam, jakby chcąc powiedzieć chłopakowi „A figę!". Jednakże, przyznał się przed sobą, nieobecność Asuki wcale mu nie przeszkadzała. Tak nawet było lepiej, bo jeszcze by zaczęła dawać zwyczajowy wyraz temu, co myśli o nim i, jako nowość, o tym, czego rzekomo mógł się dopuścić.

„Taa, i kto tu niby ma kosmate myśli?" - przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy wstawał z łóżka przeciągając się i walcząc z upartymi resztkami snu. Szybko się ubrał, jak zwykle w te same koszulę i spodnie co zawsze, mimo iż nie były to jego jedyne rzeczy. Była to chyba kwestia zwyczajnego przyzwyczajenia, do której jednakże dochodziło coś jeszcze - poczucie komfortu i bezpieczeństwa.

„Które będzie mi raczej potrzebne, jeśli Asuka zacznie mnie o dzisiejszą noc wypytywać…" - mimo tak strasznej perspektywy Shinji uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Szybko jednak uśmiech ustąpił miejsca zasępieniu. „Ja to mam jednak niefart, że musiałem tu utknąć akurat z nią."

Zobaczył ją, kiedy wyszedł przed dom. Kiedyś powiedziałby, że wychodzi zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza (o ile miejskie powietrze można tak określić), ale teraz, gdy miał nad głową nieprzebrane odmęty płynu LCL, to stwierdzenie gwałtownie traciło na aktualności.

Shinji skierował swoje nieśpieszne kroki w stronę „rudego terroru" bujającego się bezwiednie na łańcuchu rozciągniętym między słupkami, oddzielającymi chodnik od ulicy. Zabawne, jak w krótkim czasie tak wielka ilość przedmiotów, rzeczy i pojęć uległa przedawnieniu i zatraciła swe dotychczasowe funkcje oraz znaczenie, by nie rzec, że została zdewaluowana. Słupki takie jak te już do niczego się nie przydadzą, gdyż nie ma już nikogo, kto by jeździł samochodami po ulicach, ani przechodniów stąpających ponad tysiącami betonowych płyt, zmierzając w sobie tylko znanych kierunkach, więc siłą rzeczy nie ma też wypadków, przed którymi te słupki miały w zamierzeniach chronić. Tak rozmyślając zbliżył się do pleców Asuki niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki i dopiero teraz zauważył, że przez cały czas mruczała coś pod nosem - bardzo cicho, dlatego wcześniej nie usłyszał.

- Hm? - Shinji zrobił zdziwioną minę - Co mówisz?

Asuka drgnęła gwałtownie, zaskoczona jego obecnością, odwróciła się i spojrzała nań nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem, jak patrzy ktoś obudzony w środku nocy lub wyrwany z głębokiego zamyślenia.

- O, Shinji…

- Uhm - skwitował wzmiankowany, nie siląc się przy doborze słów - O czym mówiłaś?

Asuka zamrugała wyraźnie zdumiona.

- Że co proszę?

Shinji byłby zrobił jeszcze bardziej zdziwioną minę, ale się w porę powstrzymał. „Lepiej nie ryzykować" pomyślał i zbył pytające spojrzenie dziewczyny słowami:

- Eee, nic takiego, wydawało mi się tylko… - jednocześnie mając nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to dość przekonywująco. Chyba tak, gdyż Asuka przestała drążyć temat. Shinji nawet się już prawie ucieszył, choć zdziwiło go wyjątkowo spokojne - żeby nie rzec: normalne - zachowanie eks-pilotki tego dnia.

- Tak, pewnie tak… - przyznała wyjątkowo spokojnie eks-pilotka, odwracając głowę od Shinjiego i ponownie wpatrując się w nieokreśloną dal. - A co do dzisiejszej nocy…

„No to po mnie" - westchnął w duchu od dawna już pogodzony z marnym losem Shinji.

- …to chciałam cię… przeprosić…

- Co? - chłopak nawet nie starał się ukryć swego przemożnego zdziwienia. Na szczęście udało mu się stłumić westchnienie ulgi, w końcu nie wiadomo, jak by to odebrała, a przecież nie ma co kusić losu.

- Właściwie sama nie bardzo wiem, jak się u ciebie znalazłam. Pamiętam, że miałam zły sen, obudziłam się przerażona w środku nocy, bałam się zasnąć ponownie, w obawie, że koszmar powróci… - jej głos ściszał się coraz bardziej, powoli, acz konsekwentnie - Nagle patrzę - leżę wczepiona w twoje ramię… - urwała nie kończąc myśli. Zwiesiła głowę oddając głos ciszy.

- Nie tylko ty… - zaczął Shinji, lecz przerwał, gdyż dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że już od dłuższego czasu nie przełykał śliny, zasłuchany w dźwięczny głos Drugiego Dziecka.

Drugie Dziecko omylnie zrozumiało tę przerwę i spojrzało na Shinjiego pytającym wzrokiem. Shinji odchrząknął dyskretnie, spojrzał we wpatrujące się weń, proszące o wyjaśnienie, niebieskie oczy, po czym dokończył:

- Nie tylko ty dzisiaj śniłaś.

**III. Sen 2nd Children **

Asuka biegła nieskończenie długim, czerwonym korytarzem. Biegła przed siebie, nie zwalniając ani na chwilkę, gdyż bardzo się spieszyła, aby… Nie wiedziała, dlaczego się spieszy, ale wolała nie sprawdzać co by się stało, gdyby zwolniła. Coś ją przed tym przestrzegało, nakazywało biec, tłumaczyło, że tak należy. Tak właśnie, nie inaczej. Biegnij. Biegnij. Biegnij…

Dookoła niej tańczyły cienie, długie, smukłe, czarne jak noc. Cienie w kształcie biegnącej, małej dziewczynki, piękne w swej niesamowitości. Biegły równo z nią, jedna noga, druga, znowu pierwsza, szybko i nad wyraz lekko. Oddech miała równy, spokojny, bez śladu zmęczenia. Nie wiedziała, jak długo już biegnie, lecz nie było to dla niej istotne. Była tym biegiem absolutnie zaabsorbowana.

Cienie śmigały wokół, mimo iż nie było żadnego źródła światła, a nawet gdyby takowe istniało, to nie tłumaczyłoby to, dlaczego jej cienie są wszędzie dookoła niej, a nie tylko z jednej strony. Uznała za bezcelowe jakiekolwiek rozwodzenie się nad tym. Przecież biegła i to jedno miało znaczenie. Tak bardzo była zajęta biegiem, że nawet nie zauważyła, że jej śmigające stopy nie wywołują żadnego, choćby najlichszego odgłosu. To nieistotne. Co to ma za znaczenie, gdy się biegnie.

Nagle w jakiejś, nieszczególnie dużej, ale też i nie małej, odległości przed nią pojawiły się drzwi. Zafalowały i pojawiły. Po prostu. Biegła w ich stronę, a one zbliżały się do niej. A im bardziej się zbliżała, tym bardziej drzwi się uchylały, ukazując tym samym czerwień przestrzeni za nimi. I cień. Widoczny w górnej części drzwi cień. W przeciwieństwie do tych, rzucanych przez nią, ten cień był niemalże nieruchomy, kołysał się tylko, ledwie dostrzegalnie. Biegła do przodu, drzwi się uchylały, a cień stawał coraz wyraźniejszy. Wreszcie dotarła do drzwi, przekroczyła je przepełniona uczuciem tryumfu, osiągnięcia celu, rozpierana dumą i szczęściem.

I wówczas ujrzała całość.

Ujrzała nogi, niewyraźne, okryte cieniem, ale bez wątpienia nogi. Zadarła głowę do góry. Dłonie z rozprostowanymi, luźnymi palcami. Ręce opadające swobodnie w dół. Nieznacznie przygarbione plecy. Barki wyglądające na mocne, teraz jednak wiszące pod obciążającymi je rękoma. Wykręcony pod dziwacznym kątem kark. Spoglądająca niewiadomo gdzie głowa. Oraz powróz.

Usta same otworzyły się do krzyku, lecz głos jeszcze nie uznał, że nadszedł jego czas, aby objawić się światu. Asuka stała zastygnięta w bezruchu, niczym mistrzowsko wyrzeźbiony posąg strachu i przerażenia. I wówczas cień, pchany kaprysem plecionego sznura, obrócił się, powoli, niemalże majestatycznie, w ostatnim akcie pogardy dla śmierci, ukazując skamieniałej dziewczynce swoje oblicze. Twarz również była przesłonięta cieniem, ale Asuka natychmiast dostrzegła jarzące się czerwienią w mroku oczy. I wówczas krzyknęła, dając upust stłumionemu, nagromadzonemu przerażeniu.

Oczu były dwie pary.

Asuka gwałtownie usiadła na łóżku, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. „To sen, to sen, to sen…" - zaczęła upominać samą siebie, byle tylko ukoić skołatane nerwy. W końcu z trudem zmitygowała niesforny oddech. I wtedy rozpłakała się rzewnymi, gorącymi łzami, które spływały powoli po okrągłych policzkach, aby po niedługim locie bezpowrotnie wsiąknąć w pościel.

- Dlaczego? - rzekła w pustkę przez zaciśnięte, lecz mimo to dzwoniące zęby - Ja nie… nie chcę… - Zaszlochała ponownie, po czym poczuła mocny zawrót głowy i pochłonęła ją pustka.

**IV. Umwandlung 2 **

Ranek. Nowy dzień, nowe zamiary, nowe chęci, nowe możliwości…

Asuka ziewnęła, przetarła oczy lewą ręką (czuła że na prawej coś ciążyło, ale była jeszcze zbytnio rozespana, by zwrócić na to pilniejszą uwagę), ziewnęła ponownie, otworzyła oczy… i ujrzała ramię Shinjiego tuż przed swoim nosem.

…oraz nowe niespodzianki.

„Co ja tutaj robię" - spytała sama siebie, uporczywie odganiając od siebie zawzięte resztki snu. „Albo lunatykuję, albo Misato miała gdzieś ukryte zapasy Yebisu…" - ziewnęła jeszcze raz.

I przypomniała sobie. Bieg, czerwień, cień. I oczy. Przypomniały jej się błyszczące w mroku, świdrujące ją martwym spojrzeniem oczy, które wgryzły się w jej pamięć niczym cztery rozżarzone pręty. Ponownie jej ciałem targnął spazm, lecz tym razem stłumiła go w sobie, nie pozwalając mu wysłowić się. Otarła szybko z policzka samotną łzę, która wyrwała się na wolność bez kolejki. W tej samej niemal chwili dostrzegła przyczynę bezwładności swojej prawej ręki, o którym to fakcie zdążyła zapomnieć, skierowawszy uwagę na nagły rozbłysk przypomnienia. Otóż sprawcą zniewolenia jej kończyny było to samo ramię Shinjiego, które powitało ją gdy uniosła powieki. A to, że jej prawa dłoń spoczywała pod owym ramieniem, a lewa, dopóki nie przetarła oczu, na nim, wskazywało iż położyła je tam dobrowolnie. To, oraz ewidentny brak bólu głowy, wykluczało istnienie kontrabandy, a przynajmniej oboje nic o takowej nie wiedzieli. Zaś przez czternaście długich lat jej żywota Asuce jeszcze ani razu nie zdarzyło się lunatykować.

„Co by oznaczało, że… chyba sama tu przyszłam" - Asuka cofnęła się w nieco teatralnym geście zniesmaczenia, ale zaraz powróciła do dawnej pozycji, gdyż uwięziona ręka nie zezwalała na zbytnią swobodę ruchu, dlatego też zaczęła ją delikatnie wyciągać spod Trzeciego Dziecka, uważając jednocześnie, by go nie zbudzić. Nie było najłatwiej, ale udało się.

Asuka rozmasowała zdrętwiałą nieco dłoń, zerkając jednocześnie kątem oka na twarz Shinjiego, pozbawioną wyrazu, lekko, niemal niezauważenie poruszającą się w miarowym rytmie niespiesznego oddechu.

- Chyba… nieźle się wtedy przestraszyłam, skoro aż tutaj wylądowałam… - szepnęła ni to do siebie, ni to do śpiącego towarzysza. Na moment powrócił obraz rozjarzonych oczu i uczucie pierwotnego strachu, sięgającego samego dna serca a także… A także potrzeba czyjejś obecności, bliskości, pocieszenia - rzeczy równie pierwotnych, jak trawiący ją strach.

Asuka westchnęła nieco za ciężko, jakby ze śladem rezygnacji w obliczu tak niezwykłych nowin, zdobyła się nawet na niewielki, smutny uśmiech, który jednakże szybko znikł, zastąpiony wyrazem smutku i tęsknoty. Tęsknoty za dotykiem drugiej osoby, jej ciepłem, uspokajającym głosem oraz…

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zbliżyła się do wciąż pozbawionej wyrazu, śpiącej twarzy, nie potrafiła stwierdzić, w której chwili jej serce zaczęło tak mocno bić, poruszając się po hiperboli pulsu. Nie myśląc nawet o tym przymknęła oczy, wciąż jeszcze nieco rozespane, bezwolnie nachyliła się lekko do przodu, pchana jakąś niewidzialną siłą, niczym mała, cynowa boginka, tańcząca w rytm muzyki i szelestu pociąganych sznurków. Zupełnie opuściła ją miara czasu, zagubiona w tej nagle zapadłej ciszy, jakże jednak innej od tej ze snu. Snu, którego nagle przestała się lękać. Nawet czworo oczu wydało jej się tak bardzo odległymi, mglistymi…

Wszystkie te myśli i odczucia opuściły ją w jednej chwili, przegnane przez miękki dotyk, ledwie muskający jej wargi. Dotyk niby znany, już niegdyś poznany, lecz jakże od tamtego różny, odmienny…

Nagle odskoczyła do tyłu zakrywając usta wierzchem dłoni, spoglądając przez chwilę na nieświadomego niczego chłopaka zza mrugających w skrajnym zdziwieniu powiek, po czym cicho, lecz spiesznie, wybiegła z pokoju, usiłując niemym krzykiem zagłuszyć myśli, które zakotłowały w jej głowie. Szybko wciągnęła tę co zazwyczaj sukienkę i wybiegła przed dom, by uporządkować umysłowy mętlik.

Usiadła na łańcuchu, rozpiętym między słupkami rozdzielającymi chodnik od ulicy, i wbiła wzrok w dal. Odegnała od siebie wszystkie myśli, nie bez problemu zamieniła nieład w absolutną pustkę i wzniosła wokół tej pustki mur ciszy i bezruchu.

Spokój… Wszystkie myśli zrobiły sobie wolne, posprzątały po sobie i usunęły się w cień, oddając pole nicości. Nicości niosącej ukojenie, wypłukującej troski… przynoszącej radość. Dobrze, tak dobrze…

Nic nie ma. Nic. Tylko cisza.

Wewnętrzny ład zakłócił nagle głos dobiegający jakby ze sporej oddali. Asuka odwróciła się, ujrzała stojącego za nią Shinjiego. Zdumiona wyrzuciła:

- O, Shinji…

- Uhm. O czym mówiłaś?

- Że co proszę? - Asuka zaczęła zastanawiać się, o co mogło Shinjiemu chodzić.

- Eee, nic takiego, wydawało mi się tylko… - odparł Shinji, wyraźnie chcąc ją zbyć prostą odpowiedzią, bez wgłębiania się w szczegóły. „Czyżby… czyżby jednak wiedział, że u niego byłam, że…" - Asuka przestraszyła się nagle, lecz nie dała po sobie niczego poznać.

- Tak, pewnie tak… - Asuka wolała nie sondować tematu, który Shinjiemu wyraźnie był nie na rękę, mimo iż ją intrygował. Zarazem czuła przez skórę, czuła w powietrzu dookoła niej, że on wiedział, dlatego powiedziała - A co do dzisiejszej nocy… to chciałam cię… przeprosić…

- Co? - Shinji był może nie tyle zdumiony, co zaskoczony. Pewnie tym, że właśnie sama z siebie go przepraszała. Jednakże mogło to równie dobrze oznaczać, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia o wydarzeniach ostatniej nocy, niczego nawet nie podejrzewał… aż do teraz, kiedy nieopatrznie się wygadała, przekonana o tym, że wie. A ponieważ już zaczęła mówić, musiała, chcąc nie chcąc, dokończyć, bo jej słowa były na tyle niecodzienne, aby nie dać Shinjiemu spokoju. Wzięła skrycie głęboki, uspokajający oddech, po czym mówiła dalej.

- Właściwie sama nie bardzo wiem, jak się u ciebie znalazłam. - zaczęła trochę niepewnie, nieco drżącym głosem - Pamiętam, że miałam zły sen, obudziłam się przerażona w środku nocy, bałam się zasnąć ponownie, w obawie, że koszmar powróci… Nagle patrzę - leżę wczepiona w twoje ramię… - zamilkła raptownie, w obawie przed wypowiedzeniem o parę słów za dużo. O ile Shinji mógł wiedzieć, w ten czy też inny sposób, o jej nocnej wizycie, to nie było najmniejszego cienia szansy, by wiedział o tym, co zrobiła, a czego się, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, tak bardzo wstydziła. Dlatego też nie chciała wyrzec o kilka słów za dużo, dając mu jakiekolwiek powody do podejrzeń. I tak już powiedziała zbyt wiele, wolała więc milczeć.

Nastało przeciągłe, głuche, niezręczne milczenie. Długi rządek chwil przemaszerował między nimi gęsiego, pokazując języki. W końcu…

- Nie tylko ty… - Shinji zaczął mówić, ale zatrzymał się w pół zdania. Asuka odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem. „Wie?" - pojedyncza spłoszona myśl przemknęła w głowie dziewczyny. Zabawne - i chyba zarazem znamienne - jak podobne do siebie były jej myśli tego dnia. Jak nigdy.

- Nie tylko ty dzisiaj śniłaś - zakończył zdecydowanym tonem Shinji, w myślach machając rządkowi chwil na pożegnanie.

**V. Seelenbrunnen **

Shinji obudził się z długiego, dziwnego snu. Dziwnego i jak zwykle nic nie znaczącego. Dziwacznego, lecz pozbawionego treści. Miewał takie od czasu do czasu, już od paru lat, od czasu, gdy ludzkość przepadła w niezwykle gęstej i splątanej sieci intryg, knowań, starań, nadziei, przepowiedni, walk, łez i nieopisanego szczęścia, a on sam zapomniał niemal jak wygląda prawdziwe światło Słońca, takie, które nie przechodzi przez niezmierzone ilości płynu LCL by dopiero po takiej filtracji dotrzeć do jego źrenic. Od czasu, gdy wbrew swej woli skazany został na dożywotnie towarzystwo osoby, z którą niegdyś nie spędziłby sam ani kwadransa, nawet gdyby obiecano mu pogodzenie się z ojcem i Evangeliona na własność.

Eva… Tyle czasu minęło od ostatniej chwili, gdy siedział w jej wnętrzu, gdy ostatni raz poczuł obecność swojej matki. Czegoś mu brakowało, gdy pomyślał o tamtych minionych dniach, lecz nie chciałby już do nich wracać. Nie teraz, gdy odpowiedzialny jest za coś znacznie istotniejszego, niż walka ze wskazanym mu przez innych przeciwnikiem. Nieznanym przeciwnikiem, który nawet nie wiadomo kim był i czego chciał. Jedyne co nie ulegało wątpliwości to to, że jego ojciec stał za tymi wszystkimi rzeczami, które go dziwiły, przerażały, odpychały ale zarazem fascynowały. Rzeczami, o które go nie spytał, gdy miał okazję. Chociaż pewnie i tak nie otrzymałby odpowiedzi. Ale teraz było już za późno.

Wstał, przeciągnął się i, stanąwszy plecami do uchylonego okna, przez które wpadały pierwsze promienie wchodzącego Słońca, spojrzał na spokojnie śpiącą Asukę. Jej ręce ściskały róg poduszki, nogi miała lekko podkurczone. Płomiennorude loki rozsypane były w nieładzie. Ciało poruszało się w rytmie spokojnego, regularnego oddechu.

Shinji przesunął wzrokiem po śpiącej sylwetce, zatrzymując się na dłuższą chwilę na delikatnej twarzy o niewinnym wyrazie. Tak typowym dla niej, gdy śpi. Mimo woli uśmiechnął się ciepło.

- Czy to tak miało być? - szepnął bardzo cicho, niemal niedosłyszalnie, odwracając się twarzą do okna, by powitać nowy dzień. Gdy się obracał jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po stojącej przy łóżku staromodnej kołysce. - Czy tak to sobie wszystko obmyśliłeś, tato? - zawołał w pustkę, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Bo i wcale się jej nie spodziewał.

**Koniec**

Skończone : 03.07.2001 o 00:18  
Ostatnia poprawka : 18.03.2004 o 23:44  
by M3n747  
m3n747 (at) o2.pl  
m3n747fic.webpark.pl


End file.
